


Accidents Happen

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [26]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative Universe- Vitriol AU, Angst I guess, Some poor ghost gets decimated, walker's prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: A hero isn't suppose to let this happenAccident or not.





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Danny basically destroys a ghost's core I'll just warn you all right now.

"Well done, test subject #P9519, prepare for your next test."

  
Danny went through each and everyone again. Going through them swiftly and under their strict orders.

"Next test."

He maneuvered through each obstacle.

"Next test."

Dodging attacks from left to right was now something so common. His new hazmat jumpsuit gave him perfect ease to move around as always.

"Next test."

It was starting to become more easy as each one went by.

"Next test."

Maybe if he finished faster, he can be left alone.

"Last test..."

  
Danny braced himself, feeling the adrenalin go through his system. Well, could ghosts even have adrenalin? Maybe some sort of energy spike? Either way, he just wanted to get it over with.

  
All practice decoys left, and a panel open in front of him.

From there, a ghost slipped out and gave a growl.

  
Danny's eyes widen, seeing this ghost stare at him with a blank gaze, despite the sullen growl from earlier.

He turned to look at the director of the training.

  
"You're now making me fight inmates?"

  
A tap of his notepad and he gave a curt nod.  
"We expect our _weapon_ to have no trouble with that. It's vital for you to attack an actual ghost than a few replicas."

  
Danny **hated** being referred to as a weapon. It's all they ever see him as. Not a person; not one of their kind; not a human. Just a weapon in their eyes.

Pushing that to the side, Danny looked up at the ghost, seeing how the chains were freed from their own shackles.

"If you hesitate in attacking, you will _fail_ the test. And you wouldn't want that now would you?"

  
Danny sighed softly, a hand trailing down to the side of his torso, wincing slightly.

No, he doesn't want that.

He looked back at the ghost.

However, he doesn't want to fight either...

  
"Begin!"

  
The ghost launched himself towards Danny, giving no time for him to react and just attacking.  
An arm shoved at the halfa, pushing him off into a wall.

The impact made him yelp slightly, but Danny braced himself and pushed his body up against it. His fingers trailed lightly on the cement, trying to look for cracks or anything.

That caught the director's eyes.

"Don't try, P9519, the walls are completely solid. Not a single crack for you to try and escape. I know how your schemes work out, and I'm not going to let your mind find any holes in the system."

Damn.  
They're slowly catching on to him.

  
Danny had no other choice but to fight the other ghost, and he's going to make sure the battle goes quick.

  
Each and every swing went one way or another.  
The halfa kept checking for flaws in the area, anything he could use to sabotage the test.

It seems the director planned this ahead.

At least he's one of the few scientists that understand that Danny was getting more mentally provocative.

  
More and more, Danny and the inmate were head to head, shooting ectoblasts from one to another.

A wall of ice would be placed in front of the other ghost, only for Danny to think out a plan.

There has to be a way to ruin this test.

  
Pounding against the ice, the ghost used his strength to try and break it.

Danny stared with ice blue eyes, trying to analyze and study the other ghost.

  
The shackles on his wrists...

  
He can find a way to take those off...

And then the inmate would be free.

Danny knows there's something else going on with that ghost.  
He showed little expression, as if he was forced to do this.

  
Essentially...he was.

  
The ice broke down and the other ghost charged in on the halfa, seeing him being lost in his own thoughts for such a brief moment.

  
The inmate pins Danny up against a wall, holding onto where the halfa's own shackle was.

  
_"I'm sorry pal....I gotta do this....I just want my freedom..."_

  
Danny went numb for a moment, seeing how the other ghost had regret clear on his face.

"Wait...I can help you-"

_**"What are you waiting for? Do you want to pass this test or fail?"** _

  
The inmate ignored Danny's response, only because of the director's booming voice completely washed over the halfa's hush tone.

The ghost opened his free hand to unsheath claws hidden in his finger tips.

  
Danny had to think fast.

  
One swift kick and a turn around, Danny brought the ghost down to the ground with him.  
They tossed and turned in their lock grip, the ghost trying to claw down on Danny, while the halfa tried speaking with a hoarse voice.

 

"L-Listen to me-"

"I can't, I have to do this! Forgive me..."

  
His claws lashed out on the halfa's arm, to which he endured calmly, ignoring the stinging sensation.

The claws then ran close on the side of his upper torso.

Far too close.

  
An automatic reaction came from Danny, as he head-butted the inmate, eyes shut and taking the time for his brief reaction before his gloved hand shot out towards the inmate's chest,

  
And released raw power into his center.

  
A mix of green and blue came through; a green ectoblast went through the ghost while ice spikes pierced their way out the back.

The ghost gave out a small gasp, only for him to stop moving.

  
Danny opened his eyes, only to meet with vacant ones.

The glow from the inmate's eyes disappeared completely, and ectoplasm began trailing out of his open maw.

The halfa lowered his gaze, only to see the same happen on his chest,

Right where his core would be.

  
"....Wait... _no_."

  
The inmate fell to his side, no reaction, nothing moving from his body. The ghost glow that outlined his form immediately went away as well, and his body began to trail away like mist, as if evaporating in the atmosphere.

The only thing left behind was a small pool of ectoplasm and two steel gray wrist shackles.

  
Everything seemed to have gone silent.

Danny felt his insides go completely cold.

The hand that still had a steam from the ectoray began to shook.

His eyes didn't blink.

Everything seemed to have gone gray.

  
_What has he done._

  
An abrupt clapping was heard up top, but the halfa didn't flinch, didn't turn around.

  
"Brilliant work as always, P9519!" The director praised, clasping his hands together. "Walker would be so pleased to know his weapon can actually _destroy_ a ghost core with ease."

Danny kept staring at the pool of ectoplasm.

"...No..."

"You've done well, and I'll even mark it here that you've behaved this time and tried not to sabotage the test."

"No....I didn't mean to-"

"But of course you did! You aimed precisely at the core and used ice to assist you! Your mind is getting sharper and that's good."

"No....it was an accident..."

Danny shook his head slowly, lifting his gloved hand.

There were clear marks and stains of green on them, and he felt absolutely _sick_.

  
"Accident or not, you destroyed his core, and that's exactly what was needed to pass the test. Good job, P9519. I'll let you get an early leave and send you to your cell."

The director walked away, checking boxes on his papers, leaving Danny all alone.

Alone...

  
The halfa's hand didn't stop shaking.

His mind was racing; thoughts lashing out on him here and there.

  
_How could I do this._   
_Why did I do this._   
_This wasn't suppose to happen!_   
_It was an accident._   
_But he's gone, he's dead, destroyed, no more._   
_I tried to save him._

  
_Danny shuddered from where he was, sitting on his knees and heavily breathing._

  
_**Murderer**_.

 

That's what he was.

Ghost or human, accident or intentional, it doesn't matter.

  
He was a _**murderer**_.

  
Danny leaned over to one side, unfiltered ectoplasm escaping his throat as a way of bile.

He heaved, looking over to see the pool of ectoplasm slowly disappearing as well.

 

He's a murderer.

 

He took a life.  
It may have been an undead life, but he took one.

Thats not what the hero was suppose to do.  
Its all so very _wrong_.

  
Soon, some of guards came in to guide him to his cell, but with his state, they had an easier time.

 

  
Danny spent days in the cell, with not a single motion to sleep and to only stare at the wall.


End file.
